Chapter 2: The male warriors of Mel Fair
by Rexis19
Summary: A story of beautiful warriors fighting for the chance to wield the legendary blade the "Queen's Blade." A classic many could read to their children. A book called Grimoire held every tale. But what's this? Another chapter that many did not see, what kind of warriors could have been found in this second chapter? let's take a look.
1. Prologue

Mel Fair Land, the country of endless sumer.

At least it was until the "Devil of Winter" appeared. The people knew that it's endless summer might come to end.

Because of that the "Naked Queen" gathered warriors from across the land to combat the "Devil of Winter", in hopes of the prophecy where a warrior holding the fabled "Queen's Blade" would be able to strike her down.

A tournament was held to find out who would be the most suitable to wield the blade.

However, the "Naked Queen" was ignorant of one thing.

Along with the "Devil of Winter" came the forces attracted by her power.

Some were the ones she wronged and wished to end her life.

Others were the ones who revered her and wished to stop the warriors from finding the one who would slay her.

Some were hoping to find her so that they could ask for their help.

No one knew what would come with these newcomers.

But one thing for sure, this tournament would be one of the most outrageous one in the land. And the newcomers would be some of the strangest,


	2. Pseftis The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**The boy who cried wolf**

Back Story

There is a legend of boy, a sheep herder. He's been known to play tricks on his fellow herders but he would never want to harm anyone.

One day he saw an animal that filled his heart with dread. There stalking the fields was a furry creature, walking on all four of its limbs. The fur on its body was dark, much darker than any other he had seen. The claws that it had were long and sharp, he swore that each step it took clawed out a piece of the grass as it stalked his field.

Immediately he called for help "WOLF! WOLF!" He cried out in panic. Not a moment later farmers carrying pitchforks and sickles rushed towards him. Frantically he tried pointing to where he saw the wolf, but there was nothing there.

The boy was confused, but the villagers were angry. They scolded him for wasting their time, his past actions of trickery made it hard for them to believe his words.

Confused and saddened the boy looked around and true to words of the villagers there was no wolf or any signs of it being there. The boy accepted that he was wrong and continued the day.

The next however he saw the wolf again, this time it was closer to where he was. Much closer.

He saw it's blood red eyes and sharp white fangs. It ignored the sheep that he herded as it stalked its way towards him. Once again he scream for help "WOLF! WOLF!"

Again the villagers came charging to help him, and once again the wolf disappeared. This time the boy saw it disappear into thin air. Again the villagers scolded him, harsher for lying again. The boy tried to tell him that the wolf was real but they did not listen and left.

For the rest of the day he spent it looking around in panic.

On the third day the wolf was waiting for him. The boy came to his field to find all of his sheep slaughtered, and wolf standing over them with blood caked in its fur. And it did not eat them.

Once more he screamed for help "WOLF! WOLF!"

But no one came.

The boy looked around fearfully and found none of the villagers coming to his field. Again he screamed for help, his voice growing louder as the wolf grew closer and closer.

The last thing that the villagers heard for that day was tired and hoarse "Please, help me."

The boy was gone the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that.

Worried the villagers went towards the field of the boy and found the corpses of his sheep.

There was a growl and they found the boy standing behind them with a large wolf by his side. His eyes were tired and in pain. His voice never raised above a whisper, he told them that the wolf was real.

Then he apologised for what happened next.

Any traveller that day would find an entire village slaughtered. Claw marks fitting for a beast were found on the bodies. There were no survivors.

Except for some who saw a boy walking away.

* * *

A boy cursed with a spirit of a wolf that attacked him when he was young. Now the spirit resides within him and continues to grow stronger each day. Every once in a while the spirit would grow hungry and step out of the child to hunt. Only at that time can others see the beast, but only if they believe the child. Only then could the spirit retreat back into the child, but it would make sure that it would never reveal itself so that when it hunts again the child would have no one to drive it back.

* * *

Name: Pséftis

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Occupation: Former sheep herder

Likes: People who believe him

Dislikes: The Wolf

Hobby: Taking care of animals

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Black

Height: 5 Feet 4 Inches

* * *

A young teen wearing simple peasant clothes. His body is pale due to him hiding in fear of the wolf going on a rampage. His body is scrawny as the wolf continues to feed off his soul and energy.

However despite this he is determined to find a way to get rid of the wolf. Pain does not faze him as the thought of death would also mean that the wolf would be gone with him, however he does not desire for death and would rather wish to be rid of the wolf rather than end his life.

The wolf itself is a malevolent spirit who feeds of the boy to grow stronger. It was once a powerful familiar that was the bane of many summoners who thought that it could control it. It grew arrogant and met one who was more than its match.

She casted a spell that devoured its previously magical form and left it barely alive as a method of cruel mercy. No longer did it have its power, but the boy that's currently serving as its host is giving it energy as it resides within his soul.

When manifested the wolf's fur is as black as night and as wispy as smoke. It's paws would barely make a sound unless it's sharp claws were out. It's fangs were as white as snow, while its eyes would be as red as blood. Beside the boy the wolf would stand a feet taller than him, even on its four limbs.

The boy himself has no special abilities, as he is just a simple sheep herder before. Even with the powerful spirit inside him he is merely a normal human.

However the spirit itself is another story. It has the power to appear and disappear by will, its body cannot be harmed by the use of regular weapons, and above all it has the instinct and ferocity of a wolf.

It cannot be killed and can only be banished back into the boy if a weapon or spell manages to harm it. There it waits to feast for another day.

While the wolf itself does not care for the wellbeing of the boy, if the boy dies it dies with him. This is only reason it has expended power it had saved up to keep the boy alive. At least until it grows strong enough to go out on its own. Until then, the boy will survive any vital wound as long as he is close to the wolf.

* * *

Prologue

A boy is screaming in the middle of a city. Many of its citizens were looking at him in annoyance before walking away.

"WOLF! WOLF! There's a wolf that's gonna attack this city."

Again the citizens scoff at his words.

A warrior however went up to him and asked about the wolf.

Relief flashed on his face "Miss, you have to believe a wolf, a wolf is going to attack this city."

At first she did not believe but the look on his face convinced her and she agreed to watch out for any wolves.

The next day came and the people were being slaughtered.

Among it all was the young boy watching with tired eyes as the wolf continued its feast.

Then she appeared, the warrior from before.

The wolf appeared to his side and growled, while the boy was looking at her in awe.

She drew her sword, while the wolf lowered itself to fight her off.

Can this woman best the wolf, or will more blood be spilled by its claws?

They won't know until they fight.


	3. Rumpelstiltskin And his Cursed Name

**The dealmaker with a cursed name**

Back Story

There is a legend of a man with powerful magic at his disposal. However he uses it not for his own gain, but to grant wishes to others. But they must pay the price that the man would make.

Sometimes it would be simple, the precious jewel a person of high status was wearing around their neck or a golden ring that would catch his eye. Sometimes he would take something of sentimental value, the doll that your dear parents gave to you when you were a child or perhaps your first kiss. Then there are times where he would only take the highest of payment, the life of another. Whether he would ask you to plunge a knife into the chest of another person or a baby fresh from the womb.

The price that the man would name is different every time, but he would expect you to pay. Of course a person who made a deal should pay the price, never once would he go back on his words, whatever wish you made to him he would grant and he only expects compensation for his deeds.

A shame really, many name him to be a being of malevolent intent when in truth he is but a man who does tasks and wishes to be paid.

Never could a deal with him be broken, no matter how many times a person would beg he would collect his pay. But do not think for a second that he would play with his words, the payment that he would ask would be clear, from a shiny gem to your third child he would name it, and if you accept it only then would he grant your wish.

And only then would he collect his pay.

Then one day he met a pretty little girl who like many others wanted a wish. Of course how could he refuse, so he listened to what she wanted.

The girl made wish after wish while he himself granted them as he usual did. Every wish he named his price and the girl easily paid them before making more wishes.

In order to gain beauty he asked for her special mirror, an item that she had cherished from her parents and when she saw her reflection a face fit for a queen met her gaze. In order to gain grace he asked her to dance, for as long as he wanted and when he released her hands she moved as if she was following the steps of a trained dancer. In order to gain a voice of velvet he asked for her first kiss, his rough lips met with her soft ones and when he pulled away her voice let out a gasp only a courtesan could have made.

The man merely enjoyed granting her wishes, as he enjoyed granting the others before her. All of her wishes was a girl hoping to be as beautiful as she hoped, it was such a sweet desire that he could not help but feel excited to what she would wish for next.

She wished for a dazzling smile, he asked for the next tooth that will fall from her mouth. Flowing raven hair was what she asked for next, he asked her to snip her stringy hair in front of him.

Then her wishes became materialistic. She wished for gems, for gold, for attention.

His excitement for the wishes she would make next grew dull, and eventually he merely treated her as another greedy wisher. No more did he asked for sentimental items, no more did he stayed to see her eyes lighting up in excitement. There were others who did not succumbed to their greed and he enjoyed them more.

Then the final request that she wished of him, the ability to weave straw into gold. Again materialistic greed, but he knew the context why she desired this so. If she could weave straw into gold, or at least make him do it she would be wed to a prince and become queen.

His price this time shocked her, her first born child.

She agreed, and he snapped his fingers. The straw turned to gold before her eyes, as mirth filled them he gave one more message be left.

"Honour the deal."

He did not appear to her for the next few years, no matter how hard she tried to call for him.

Then a day after the girl had given birth to her first child the man reappeared. With a strut he asked for his payment ignoring the looks that every person, including the man that she married, was giving him. No one dared to move as they felt his power.

But she did not flinch. Instead she laid her baby down and stood up. With the grace she had received from her earlier wish she walked up to his and whispered with her velvet voice.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

He froze as she uttered his name. He felt restrained as she gave her dazzling smile, a look that he had seen on many others. She whispered for him to forget the payment they made, and he agreed.

Anger flashed through him as he realised what she had done, she had used the only thing that was his identity, his name. He did not know how she received his name but she had used it to command his will.

Enraged he did not hear what she ordered next as he willed his body to move. With deafening stomp his feet shattered the stone floor beneath him. He disappeared in the smoke, but he still felt the restraints on his body by the _queen's_ magic.

He did not know how, but she had turned his name into his curse.

* * *

A magical man who grants wishes for a price. Once he roamed the lands to grant the wish of those who called for him, now he searches far and wide for a means to wipe the curse of his name off of his soul, as well as a means to slay the queen that placed the curse upon himself.

In his travels he learns of the "Devil of Winter" and her attempts to stop a tournament, in which the winner would have the honour of slaying her with the prophesised sword, the "Queen's Blade". He joined her cause if only to receive the sword afterwards. After all to slay a queen with a weapon called the "Queen's Blade" was something he could not resist.

* * *

Name: Rumpelstiltskin

Gender: Male

Race: Magical human

Occupation: Wish Granter

Likes: Making deals

Dislikes: Breaking deals

Hobby: Weaving straw into gold

Hair: Faded brown

Eyes: Grey

Height: 6 feet

* * *

A strange looking man with stringy wavy hair touching his neck. Pale grey skin with eyes of the same colour only adds to uneasy appearance of the man. With a pointed noise and sharp chin giving him the look of a witch. However the smile that he wore, one of either mischief or friendliness would easily reassure that he is not a threat. As long as you do not try to cheat him that is.

The ever magical man would wear an assortment of clothing, though all of them would have a passing resemblance to the jester outfits one could find in the courtroom of a ruler. A fitting look for his demeanour, as a joke would be the first thing he would say in the presence of another.

Playful yet well-meaning the man is not the type of person who would harm others for the sake of his enjoyment or out of his own random desire. Instead he would much rather grant a wish rather than deliver a blow.

Despite that he is still working with the woman who would bring an end to the endless summer of Mel Fair land and he would not hesitate to follow her orders, just as long as he would receive the "Queen's Blade" in the end.

When particularly amused or even angered he would speak in rhyme, in the case of the latter it is a way to prevent himself from erasing his source of ire from existence.

* * *

Prologue

"A deal was made and the price was named, you agreed without hesitation yet your words right now do not match your promised action."

Again he found himself in these situations, where the people who agreed to his price showing hesitation.

"Please Sir I beg of thee, surely I could pay another fee?"

Again the offer for another payment, but the price they had agreed on he was adamant.

"That I CANNOT allow, for the wish I have granted you made a vow.

"The first child from your womb I would take, even then I allowed my payment to be collected late."

The woman sobbed as she stared into her child, but before she could hand it over a wind blew ever so mild.

"Tsk another one of you pesky warriors, with your messages you try to force onto me you are but mere couriers."

The woman that stood before her was brave, even when the man's power was released she did not cave.

Truly could the blade of this woman best his magic, or would she merely be another victim of a fate so tragic.

Both of them would test their might, for they will not know unless they fight.


	4. Jekyll & Hyde An Odd Case For One Man

**A good man with some evil and an evil man with only evil.**

Back Story

There is a legend of a man, a rich man who tries to be a good person. Though the man himself is not a bad person, there are times where the man feels the urge to perform horrible acts. A good man who has evil inside like any other person.

But this man however sometimes cannot control the urges of that the evil within him. Sometimes he manages to fight back those urges by witnessing other horrible acts. A disturbing sight to see a respectable gentleman, a doctor no less, at a crime scene with a smile on his face or at an excecution calling the loudest among the crowd for the head of the criminal to be cut off.

But even then these urges became unbearable, even with the methods to surpress them the urges continue to grow.

So the man devised a way to act on these urges, at first he comitted small crimes while under an alias. He would attack others in the dead of night, relishing the thrill, but never enough to fatally harm another. He would steal and rob, but never enough to harm another person's business. A good scare to others, but withing the limits a person would expect.

Soon however the urges became more and more bloody, and one day the man seemingly lost control of himself and performed horrible acts that he would never even think about. When he regained control of himself, people simply could not believe that he could have performed the act that he did when he lost control of his body.

Even he couldn't believe that he could do such a thing.

So the man worked hard to fight a way to separate this evil side of himself, to rid of his psyche of his hidden psychopath. He held back on his urges, even as they grew so that he could finally create something to separate good from evil.

He had worked, a potion was created where his evil side was gone from his good side.

But that begets the question that he had ignored the entire time while he was making that potion.

'If one manages to separate good from evil, then what happens to the evil?'

Now the man lives with the constant reminder that his other side could take control over him at any moment and perform horrible acts that he could never dream off.

Because while he is a good person who has evil inside him, his other side only has evil inside of him.

* * *

A man of science that was sometimes plague by an unhealty urge to commit evil acts. Though not evil himself, he tried to find someway to separate from his evil side. This only managed to work half way, as while he was separated from his evil side, his evil side grew a personality of his own and could take over his body at any moment and perform dastardly acts.

He now desperately tries to find a way to cure himself of his own foolishness, but until he can he can only write what happens to him to explain should he die before he finds a cure.

* * *

Name: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Occupation: Doctor, man of science

Likes: Science (Jekyll)/Causing pain to other (Hyde)

Dislikes: His evil self (Jekyll)/His good self (Hyde)

Hobby: The occasional guilty pleasure (Jekyll)/Commiting acts of evil (Hyde)

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

Height: 5 foot 10 inches

* * *

A simple man who simply wanted to indulge in some of his more questionable acts, some of which are morally frown upon by others. Despite this the man simply cannot stand the urges and still commits some of the atroities that he wished to do. What started out small, all hidden under an alias, became more and more dangerous until at one point he had performed deeds that he would never dream of.

Frightened by this change the man tried to find some way to prevent this from happening, and came up with a potion to separate good from evil. The potion was a success and the man found out that his evil had been separated.

But what he didn't expect was for the evil to come alive and form another personality within himself, and the evil still wishes to indulge in the horrifying atrocities that his good side wanted to do.

Now trying to find a permanent cure to this condition he finds in more and more absurd locations so that he may fix himself from his own self inflicted curse.

* * *

Prologue

People moved out of the way as the rather dirtily dressed man stumbled through the streets, words like 'Drunkard' and 'Homeless' were thrown his way. Despite that the man simply kept moving forward at a panicked pace.

Clutched in one hand was a bottle, one that was almost empty. The man stopped suddenly, he stood still before hunching forward. He suddenly threw his head back before he shoved the bottled in his mouth and drank what little liquid remained in the bottle.

More and more disapproving glares were thrown his way.

"A cure, I need to find one" the man mumbled as he kept moving. When people stopped moving past him he shoved them aside, eyes wide and frantic as his pace grew faster and faster. Until finally he was stopped by a guard.

He stared at the armored figure, before he went to their neck. The flesh exposed, for all to see, it was open for everyone to see. It was so close and it was so...

Vulnerable.

In a moment, the man changed. From frantic his eyes grew wild and frenzied. In a moment the man leaped forward and wrapped his hands around the exposed neck while a grin stretched across his face.

A blow shook him off, and the next moment he was staring at a warrior standing tall and looking at him with disapproval. The changed man let out a wild cackle, he focused his wild gaze at the female warrior that stood in his way.

Will she prevail over this maniac, or will he managed to act on his blood lust?

They won't know until they fight.


	5. Peter Pan The Boy Who Never Grew Up

Back Story

There is a legend of a young boy, who wanted to live a life with no responsibilities. He did not want to grow up, he had saw the troubles that come to a grown up and desired none of it. But alas, the boy was just a boy and could do no more than what hundreds of people want to do, retain his youth forever.

But one day while the boy stared out the window of his room to look up at the stars in the sky, the boy wished and wished as hard as he could so that he could remain a child. He wanted to be a kid forever, uncaring to the harsh realities of the world.

And his wish was granted when a woman came to his window, with a smile so pure she asked him if he truly wanted what he wished for.

With a smile so wide that it reached his ears he took her hand and said yes.

The next morning the boy's parents awoke to find his bedroom empty, and the windows to his room were fluttering open. The cries of a distraught mother and father reached the ears of all who lived near them.

But it never reached the boy, who had gone farther away from his home as he held onto the woman's hand as she took him away from it all. The woman gave the boy want he wanted.

She gave him a body that never aged from the day he accepted her offer, it is said that the boy still has all of his baby teeth still in his mouth, not a one has fallen off so that an adult one could grow.

She gave him the power of flight, something that could be used whenever the boy were to think of happy thoughts. The boy soared through the air with a laugh and a grin, never once had he felt that much freedom unless he was in the air.

And on his own the boy gained a companion, a small creature of fae that became mightily attached to him. She was one of the few that the boy would listen to, would think her more than a toy to play. She was dear to him, even if he didn't show it. And in response the fae gave him power, more power than a boy should have.

So the boy lived as he saw fit, he did what he wanted. But even the most energetic of people would get lonely, with no one who could match his immortality or flight the boy was alone with himself and the fae creature.

So he created a place where any that followed in his footsteps could experience the same pleasure that he did. He did what the woman did and flew across the world, he extended his hand to boys and girls that looked out the window to escape the reality of the world and wished to remain young, he offered them a chance to live in a world where they could live as freely as he did. And to the ones that accepted his call, he would pull them off their feet and take them to the special place he told them about.

It was a place where you never grew up, a place where you never had to worry about responsibilities, a world where you never had to worry about anything but fun and play. A world he called Neverland.

Where he would never, ever grow up.

* * *

A boy that wanted nothing to do with adults, with a father that scolded him for everything he did and a mother that cared not for the things that he achieved, the boy hated the adults with all his heart. He wished that he would never become one, and was granted this wish by a mysterious woman with powers untold. Childish and playful, the boy did what he wanted and with the power he gained from a fae that took a liking to him the boy made a place where all that shared his desires could live, Neverland.

But now Neverland looks to be in trouble, as a queen shows up to turn the world into an everlasting winter. Enraged at the adult that wanted to ruin his paradise, the boy sought out the weapon that could help him vanquish her, a weapon known as the 'Queen's Blade'. Even with a whole tournament worth of fighters aiming for it, the boy was determined to save his paradise.

* * *

Name: Peter Pan

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Occupation: Leader of Neverland

Likes: Playing

Dislikes: Adults

Hobby: Playing the flute

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Height: 4 foot 11 inches

* * *

A child that had a nary care in the world when he was granted his wish to live on forever as a child. Carefree with little regard to others, with the sole exception of the fae that he had somehow befriended, the boy was an embodiment of a selfish childhood. But alongside that is the boy who represented the freedom and bliss of one, as he soars through the world to help and assist others that want the same as he.

Clad in autumn leaves and cobwebs, with a mouth that still holds all of his 'first teeth', the boy is a beautiful one who wishes nothing more than to play in the dirt or soar in the skies.

But once a threat to him, his freedom, or the ones that had chosen to join him appears the boy is ready to fight back. Dagger in hand, and with his flight and agility the boy is ready to fight of anything that poses a threat to his paradise.

* * *

Prologue

The beautiful blue sky, with soft white clouds, and the peaceful morning was cut off as a boy soared through the air.

Grinning and laughing he twisted and turned, occasionally pulling out a flute from wherever to blow out a few tunes that echoed out in the land.

A cry came from below, and with a mischievous smile the bot soared down to meet the haggard looking man.

Shouts were thrown the boy's way, but instead of fear glee filled his face. Then without warning the boy flew and snatched the man's hat.

Laughing and jeering the boy taunted the old man who begged to get his hat back. Without little care he hung the hat just out of reach, only to yank it back out of grasp with a laugh.

His fun was interrupted when the hat was snatched out of his grasp, far faster than what the old man could do. Righting himself he saw a beautiful _adult_ woman hanging the hat over to the man, before she turned to face him with her weapon pointed his way.

The smile on his face grew dark as he pulled out his dagger and floated just above the ground, keeping himself to her eye level.

With his agility and flight the boy would surely take down the selfish woman who interrupted his fun, or would his young mind be his undoing?

They won't know until they fight.


End file.
